


A Night on Tatooine

by GerdavR



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed, Tatooine, i love them, they are dorks, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR
Summary: Tumblr askForced to share a bed AU: Person A keeps snoring and person B kicks them every time.





	A Night on Tatooine

‚Tatooine sunsets are without equal. What a pity that one must stand on the planet to see them‘ Quinn couldn’t remember where he had read those lines, but these words rang very true as he put a soothing gel on his sunburnt skin.

He sighed as he saw his red face in the small oval mirror; he carefully applied gel on his cheeks and his nose when a loud banging on the bathroom door made him flinch.

“Come on Capt’n Crimson!” yelled Vette from the outside, “I’ve got sand everywhere – and I mean _everywhere_! I need a shower!”

Quinn closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath; he quickly put on his pyjamas pants and opened the door.

“Finally!” Vette pushed past him in the tiny bathroom and slammed the door shut as soon as he had stepped past the doorway.

He folded his clothes and put them on a chair next to the only bed in the room. Quinn had of course agreed when the commander of the outpost had given Lord Lynte a room of her own – but he hadn’t expected that he had to share a room with Vette because of the lack of accommodations.

Quinn heard the shower being turned on and a few seconds later he heard singing, the tune sounded familiar and when he focused on the song he recognized a holo-ad jingle. He sighed again and pulled his data pad from his back bag. He lay down on the bed and checked his messages.

 

Minutes later Vette appeared, she wore a large green ‘Hello Nexu’ shirt.

“Ah, that felt so good!” She threw her clothes carelessly over Quinn’s neatly folded uniform on the chair.

Quinn looked up from the data pad and saw the mess; he had long ago given up to lecture Vette so he just said “hmm” and continued reading.

Vette let herself fall on the bed next to Quinn and activated her data pad. She wiggled under the bedsheets and started to watch a holovid. Minutes later her long and deep breaths indicated that she had fallen asleep.

It was a behaviour he had often enough observed during their journeys – Vette watching something on her pad and falling asleep mere minutes later. He didn’t get why she was even bothering with the pad.

Quinn got up, walked around the bed and took the pad from Vette’s limp fingers and put it on the small table next to the bathroom entrance. He then turned off all lights and returned to his side of the bed.

He read a few messages before he had to yawn. Quinn put his data pad away and slid under the bedsheets. He turned his back towards Vette and closed his eyes.

Just when he was about to fall asleep he heard a loud single snore from Vette. Quinn’s eyes snapped open. All he heard now were soft breaths from Vette, he closed his eyes again. Another loud snore erupted mere seconds later.

Quinn turned on his back and nudged Vette, her answer was another lout snore. He sighed and nudged her a little harder – it had not the desired effect. Well, perhaps he could simply ignore it? Back in the academy he had shared bunks with people who had snore like a rancor – Vette’s snore was nothing more than a Gundarks growl.

He tossed and turned for the next half hour trying to find a comfortable position with his pillow on his head. Finally Quinn gave up: He kicked Vette.

“Uh?” she mumbled after the third kick. “What’s up?”

“You’re snoring,” replied Quinn.

“Uh-uh, sorry.” She turned and within minutes she snored again.

Quinn groaned and got up, he quickly grabbed his bag with the medical supplies and frantically searched for an injector with a mild sedative. When he had finally found it, he returned to the bed injected himself. His eyes fell shut and he finally fell asleep.

He woke up when he fell out of the bed, Quinn was briefly disorientated as why he was lying on the cold floor and he sleepily turned on his back. He blinked a few times and saw Vette kneeling on the bed.

“What-“

“You were snoring!” said Vette. “I tried everything but you wouldn’t stop. And I couldn’t wake you. A girl needs her beauty sleep you know.”

Quinn buried his face in his hands. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
